


Plagues

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [36]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plagues: Video Game, VK Drabs, Video & Computer Games, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #92: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan and Alfred play Plagues Inc, and enjoy it just a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagues

Alfred breathlessly rolled his head back into the crook between Ivan’s neck and shoulder with a stifled groan, chest heaving with flustered and guilty excitement, Ivan’s hand warm beyond the waistband of his pants. His lover tilted his head forward and licked the back of Alfred’s ear, earning a shiver. “Wh-who should we start with next?” Alfred’s hoarse voice asked in a husky and breathless whisper, a raspy string of taboo words that had Ivan smiling thinly and widely over Alfred’s shoulder.

“England,” he whispered into Alfred’s ear, giving him a squeeze and earning a doubly startled noise of bliss from his writhing lover, Alfred eagerly stroking the mouse pad to hover over the nation, shivering excitedly when he clicked. Ivan purred in his ear, the noise rumbly against Alfred’s back. “But it doesn’t matter so much who we start with… Everyone will be dead soon enough, my love.”

“Yes,” Alfred moaned and smiled an excited and dangerously wicked smile. “Lets kill them all… Together!”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
